World in Conflict Walkthrough/Mission 1
}|| Category:World in Conflict guides}} Nothing too difficult here; this is only the first level of the game, after all. Move your two Bradleys up to the command point in front of your position when you begin to recon the harbor. Rescue the Infantry Move the Bradleys over to where the National Guard squad is located. If you get them up close to the enemy troop transports, they'll quickly be destroyed. Secure the Supply Depot With the infantry secure (they'll join your team, so move them into one of the Bradleys), move the Bradleys over to the supply depot and take it over. That'll cause you to shift over to your next objective, as well as obtain another Bradley for your little ragtag crew. Recon the Route to the Kingdome Time to ensure that your path to the Kingdome is relatively secure. To the east, you'll spot a Soviet Light Tank near the next control point. Use your Bradleys to destroy it with their TOW missiles, then move over to the control point and kill the infantry there to take it over. Clear the Route to the Kingdome You have a number of infantry squads between you and the Kingdome, and no way to take them out with your Bradleys. Fortunately for you, you'll get the ability to use artillery here, which will make quick work out of them. Click on the command ability menu on the top left corner of the screen and click in for three barrages of heavy artillery, placing them all in and around the buildings that the infantry are holed up in. (There's also a few tanks that are attacking some of the National Guard nearby; you can use precision artillary to destroy them.) If the heavy artillery doesn't destroy all of the buildings here, use a single precision strike to take out any remaining buildings. Clear the LZ at the Kingdome Now, move your Bradleys up around the path towards the Kingdome. You'll get a Humvee here; select it, then right click on the damaged Bradley to add it to your forces. You can use the Humvee to repair any damaged Bradley at this point, and it'd be wise to do so. When you're ready to clean out the Kingdome parking lot, select one of your Bradleys and have it fire a TOW at the closest AA vehicle there; they should be highlighted on your view. Use the TOWs to destroy them in succession while popping the smoke flare ability to ensure that you don't get hit in return. When the AA vehicles are done, repeat the TOW process on any remaining tanks, then move in and clear out the infantry. Set up a Perimeter at the Kingdome When you reach the Kingdome, a short cutscene will play. Evacuate Remaining Guardsmen There are two sets of Guardsmen in the area, both of which are under fire from enemy light tanks. Move your Bradleys in a box formation through the streets until they're in range to fire TOW missiles on the enemies, then pop smoke and start pounding them. Clear the Underpass You get more artillery at this point, so it's time to bust out. Secure the secondary objective LZ nearby, then hang back and start repairing your Bradleys while using your artillery to clear out any enemies that you happen to be able to see. }||Category:World in Conflict guides}}